Missing pieces
by Tardito
Summary: I just rewatched Smallville and I caught myself fantasising about the massive sexual tension of Lexana. I thought it was a shame that the show most of the time just displayed their difficulties but not their attraction towards each other. So I decided to write those parts myself. Enjoy!
1. Wither

**This starts with the final scene between Lex and Lana after the charity ball in episode 6.03. Lana's POV.**

"That is definitely a night of firsts," Lex states when we enter the mansion, taking my hand."How's that?" I ask curiously.

My light tone wasn't pretentious but my heart nervously skips a beat. I have been so comfortable at his side all evening, even grateful for his steady arm giving me something to hold on to. The way he introduced me to the rich and mighty in the room made clear I am more than just the recent bimbo but it have been his eloquence and his resilience to provocative comments and looks which made me aware that I was with a man, not a boy. Next to him, I feel like a grown woman like never before.

Still, I wonder if I am ready to go all the way with him.

"Well, it was the first time I ever danced on my extreme pretentious founding," he explains while we walk in direction of the living room. I chuckle and lean into him, seeking closeness which makes him instantly smile.

"And it's the first time I ever felt this satisfied," he goes on when we enter the warm room.

"I was half expecting the word happy coming out of your mouth," I admit teasingly and take a quick step to get in front of him to see his reaction.

"Happiness is just a feeling of euphoria," he replies. "It's your brain chemistry go into overdrive. That's why so many relationships fail when the honeymoon ends and the reality sets in."

Typical.

"Wow," I grin, "have you always been such a romantic?"

Gotcha! He breaks into a wide sheepish smile which tells me he feels caught. A rush of affection for him makes me burst into a happy laughter. I take his hand, feeling the need to be closer to him.

"Okay, if you were any other women," he confesses and pulls me along, "I would say anything you'd expect to hear right now. But you're not, okay? You're not like anyone else."

"Well, be careful," I say when we step in front of the fireplace. My heart beats faster when I decide to say out loud the bold reply which popped into my mind. "Because I am dangerously close to being satisfied."

His expression turns more serious and I can tell he is not sure if I actually intended so make it sound so lusciously. A hint of lust works its way into his eyes.

"Then my evil plan has worked," he answers with a slickening voice observing my reaction closely.

I can't help but giggle which he interprets in the wrong way. His head goes up and the lust is gone.

"What made you change your mind about grazing my arm today?" Lex asks curiously, changing the subject.

"Life," I answer deciding to reinstate the electricity, suddenly aware of how much I want this relationship with Lex and everything that goes with it. "Wanting to live it."

I reach for the clasps of his costume to loosen the red cape.

"What are you doing?" he murmurs with lust hooded eyes but still insecure about my intentions.

Instead of an answer I open the clasps and remove his armour. There is something metaphoric about this moment, I notice. When I look into his face I can see the same thought behind his eyes. I am about to take off his armour, making him vulnerable by letting himself give in to a weakness.

I rip his shirt open, my eyes and fingertips grazing over his well-defined chest when I take the shirt off. I can still feel the insecurity of him radiating towards me as if he is unsure to take action, as if yet afraid to scare me away. My heart beats fast in my chest.

I stretch my neck to kiss him and wrap my arms around his neck. He responds immediately and pulls me close. Our lips meet, caress each other. Part. Meet again. I can taste his breath on my tongue and I inhale his scent. His skin feels soft under my touch and Lex feels warm and comfortable against me. With every kiss now I open my mouth a little more, feeling the need to meet his tongue with mine. Desire rushes through me and choosing to stop waiting for it to happen, I part his lips, letting my tongue slip into his mouth. The touch of the soft flesh sends another wave of lust through my body.

He carefully turns me away from the fireplace and pulls away. For a second, I am scared he will reject me but instead, he reaches for the spot where the straps of my white dress are knotted. I bend my neck and he loosens the knot. The upper part of my dress falls to my hips, leaving me with a feeling of being exposed. I take a deep breath, my heart skipping a beat while his gaze travels over my breasts.

Our eyes meet and he gives me an affectionate little smile which tells me, he likes what he sees.

I step on my toes and our lips meet again. He tucks on my upper lip, pulling me closer and stroking the skin of my back. This time, he opens my mouth and his tongue caressing mine sends another jolt down my spine, making me burn with desire and wild expectation.

The undressing part above the waist is always easy and smooth. The thought of the things that will would come after that makes me suddenly aware of my lack of experience.

With Clark, it had been easier because he had been just as new to the whole subject as I had. There had been no one to compare me with. But Lex has been with many women who probably knew exactly what to do. What if I turn out to be … bad?

"Lana?" Lex whispers, realising my kisses have gone softer and distracted. He pulls slightly away to look at my face. "Are you okay?" He scans me concerned, his hands still on my back.

I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. "Yes," I ensure him and lock eyes with him. "I'm just more nervous than I thought I'd be."

"Lana, we can stop right here," he says quietly. "It doesn't change how I feel about you. There is no need to rush into something you might regret tomorrow."

"I won't. I'm all in this relationship with you," I promise, loosening one hand from his neck to put it on his cheek. I stroke over his face, let my hand wander across his bold smooth scalp. "And as I said, I want to live it." I pull him closer until I can feel his breath on my face. "Every aspect of it," I close, giving him an intense look while placing a tiny soft kiss on his upper lip.

His eyes are suddenly burning and the anticipation sends a warm electric wave down my spine. He bends down and captures my mouth with his. He holds me tightly, one hand in my hair, the other one travels down to my butt. Gently, but forcefully he pulls me against him until I can feel his arousal through the layers of fabric. The touch of our tongues ends up in a passionate fight for dominance. I cling to him, my hard nipples deliciously rubbing against his chest.

His hand is wandering up, lingering on my waist – way too far away to where I want it. I open up to the side to give him access and Lex takes the hint. I break away from the kiss to catch my breath but it gets stuck in my throat when he cups my right breast with his hand. His thumb works slowly over my nipple and a moan escapes me. I hear him smiling while leaving open mouthed kisses, trailing down my neck.

His other hand leaves my neck and finds my other breast. He synchronises the circling movements of his thumbs across my nipples, making me whimper. He kisses further down, cupping one of my breasts with his mouth.

My lap is burning hot with desire and every inch of my body feels alive with a hunger, I never felt before. My nails are digging into Lex's shoulders and my knees feel weak.

Lex bends down until he kneels before me. He reaches around me to open the zipper of my dress and shoves it down. He watches me as he slips his thumbs into the fabric of my white lace panties on each side of my hips, waiting for a signal of mine. I cup his face with my hands, smile while taking a deep breath and give him a tiny nod. He pulls my last piece of fabric down but never breaks eye contact with me. As the panties are down to my ankles, I step out of it, my eyes still locked with his.

Never in my life, I have been so exposed and never before I have felt so empowered by the way a man has looked at me. Like every other girl my age, I have had my issues with my body. But at this very moment, I feel like a goddess.

Lex is kneeling before me, his gaze scanning my body up and down. His fingertips graze over the backside of my thighs. He looks at me with longing, but also with a strange kind of fascination which makes me aware of how few true relationships he must have had and how much power this grants me. I know, in this moment, I could demand anything I want of him – a thought that slightly frightens me.

I sink down to my knees to be on an equal level with him again, take his face into my hands and kiss him deeply. I caress his chest, drawing lines down to his navel with my fingertips. I deepen the kiss further while removing the roman skirt. He bends a little back to open the clasps of the leather calf armour but comes back immediately to pull me against him. Our tongues meet halfway, caressing each other while my hands travel to his backside. I slip into his black tight boxers, cup his butt cheeks and cling to him until he moans by the pressure to his erection.

He suddenly lifts me up and I instinctively wrap my legs around his hips. He moves forward, then gently puts me down to the carpet. He leans on his left arm, while his right finds my breast again. After a few careful teasing strokes, he reaches down between my legs.

I inhale sharply with anticipation and my head rolls back. Another strange sound escapes me as he starts stroking my wet folds. I close my eyes and give in to the relaxing sensation. As he enters me with one finger both relief and hunger rush through me. He slowly rubs my inner walls with intense thrusts, his thumb grazing over my clitoris. He adds a second finger and I feel myself opening up to him. His thrusts are getting deeper and faster. I dig my nails into his shoulders, move in sync with his movements. I am helpless and unwilling to break free from the sublime friction.

When he withdraws his fingers, I surprise myself with an almost angry and impatient sound. In shock over my own reaction, my eyes fly open to find at a half self-satisfied smirking, half fascinated looking Lex. I take his face into my hands and pull him into another kiss which turns out to be much gentler than I expected.

His hips are pressed against mine and feeling his length so close to my most sensitive area sends a hot jolt through my belly. His left hand strokes over my hair, his lips work lightly against mine. He really does care about me, I realise. To him, this is as special as it is to me.

The raging desire has cooled down a bit but the electricity is still as vibrant between us. The wave of affection and the need to be close to him is just as strong as the hungry lust which rode me a few seconds ago. I caress the delicate skin of his neck with my fingertips. Our tongues softly meet and circle each other playful but yet tender, making me shiver.

My hands travel down his chest to his back, drawing random lines until I reach the waistband of his boxers. I slip underneath them, place my hands on his butt cheeks and press him against me. The pressure makes him sigh into my mouth before covering my lips fiercely.

As I move against him he breaks the kiss, the breath caught in his throat. He moans slightly against my neck and I pull the fabric down, as far as it is possible for me in this position. He plants a sweet kiss on my neck, another on my lips then pulls himself up to strap down his boxers completely.

I watch him and when he catches me scanning him, he smirks at my open curiosity. I turn my head and nod in direction of the red purse on the desk. While he stretches to reach it, I take the opportunity to look at him again. I get on my knees and Lex jolts in surprise when I touch his manhood with my fingertips. He plants the purse next to me and our eyes lock while I wrap my hand around him, stroking his length up and down. His chest moves heavily as he breathes faster and he is clearly losing the fight against the urge to close his eyes while wanting to watch me.

I feel awfully inexperienced and clumsy but Lex gives no sign of discomfort. His mouth crinkles up in a smile, clearly enjoying himself. His erection twitches as I begin to draw circles on his chest with my other hand. I work my way up to his face and he opens his eyes before kissing me again.

I pull away and turn to the side to open the purse. He cocks one eyebrow as a condom appears in my hand, the question about my preparedness written on his face. I decide to explain later, ignore his outstretched hand and unwrap the condom myself.

He watches me, his eyes dark with lust. I can barely finish rolling the condom onto him before he pulls me in an embrace. His arms are tight and strong around me, his kiss eager and passionate. I cling to him, my arms around his neck.

I find myself lying on the carpet again and the wild hunger for him lights up again. My breath gets caught in my throat when he finally enters me. He fills me out wonderfully. The stretching feels sublime and makes me hungry for more.

The first few thrusts are careful and slow. Lex looks at me, his expression focused and questioning. I capture his mouth with mine, sucking on his upper lip. I demand entrance and he grants it. Desire spreads like hot flames when our tongues meet again.

The touch of the soft warm flesh sends a jolt into my lap and I wrap my legs around his hips while my hands find their way to his butt, urging him into a faster rhythm. He breaks the kiss, no heavily breathing against my neck, following my demand. We move together and I let lose. With every deliciously deep thrust, I exhale in sync with him, moaning by the extraordinary feeling he stirs in me. He moves in and out faster, and I bend underneath him, my nails digging into his flesh as they work across his back.

Suddenly, he reaches down with his hand without breaking the rhythm and his thumb finds my clit. He draws circles across my most sensitive spot, distracting me for a second from the heavenly rub inside me. Another forceful thrust and a tiny addition of pressure to my pleasure spot drive me over the edge. My vision explodes in a white light and I buckle up, crying out as the orgasm wash over me.

Lex gives a loud moan and I feel him climaxing inside me. His length is pulsating, perfectly throbbing to the waves of my own orgasms, slowly dying down. Lex collapses on top of me, his arms on both sides of my head and I close my eyes.

We take a few deep breaths to calm down. Our bodies are covered with sweat. I open my eyes and turn my head slightly to see him looking at me with a beat smile. I smile back and stretch out my hand to caress his face.

My gaze falls on his back and my mouth falls open.

"What?" he asks quietly, then lifting his head to follow my gaze to the red stripes my nails left in his skin. His eyebrows go up in surprise and he smirks. "I had no idea you are such a wildcat."

"Neither did I," I reply, biting my lip embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, Lex."

"Yeah, I really suffered," he teases and relieved I join his chuckle.

Our eyes lock for a second, then he pulls himself up, carefully retreating with his hand on his length to secure the condom. I watch him get up and leaving for the next bathroom while I stretch my arms and legs.

I close my eyes, replaying the last minutes in my head, one hand on my belly, the other one above the dark triangle between my legs. I relive the feeling of him inside of me, the rub of his thumb, his breath on my skin. I smile and sigh by the memory of the climax which was more intense than anything I ever felt before. I can still feel a distant echo of its waves deep within me.

I open my eyes again by the sound of his footsteps as he approaches me. His eyes travel up and down my body, taking his time to examine me.

"Wanna join me in a shower?" he offers.

"Give me a few minutes," I answer, smiling at him.

His smirk flickers. "You're okay?" he wants to know and bends down to kneel beside me.

"Just wonderfully exhausted." I reach for him and my fingertips draw a random pattern on his chest.

He cups my hand with him, mirroring my happy smile. "I'm curious." He nods in direction of the purse. "How long have you been dragging condoms around with you?"

"Since I moved in with you," I admit and he cocks an eyebrow. "Did you think I'd agree to live with you and not consider we might end up in this particular situation?"

"The offer did not come with conditions, Lana," he says, a flicker of frustration in his voice.

I sit up, shaking my head, realising how much he is still afraid of me running off, somehow disbelieving I really want to be with him willingly. "I never thought it did," I ensure him while wrapping my arms around his neck, placing a kiss on his nose.

He pulls me into an embrace and I caress his bold head, stroking the soft skin of his scalp.

"So, how about the shower you promised me?" I whisper into his neck.

Instead of an answer, he gets up, carrying me with my legs around his waist.


	2. Arrow

**I borrowed the first part of the episode 6.04. The rest is what could have happened in my imagination. Lana's POV.**

"I didn't know, blackmail is one of your talents."

My plan to just sneak by him failed and I jump in shock by Lex' voice coming from the living room. I take a deep breath and decide to face my fate, or in this case: a possibly angry boyfriend about taking morally questioning action behind his back.

"Lex, ehm...," I breath while walking in, "I know I went behind your back but I wanted to do this my way," I explain nervously. Lex sits in a chair by the fireplace, a drink in his hand. "And if you're mad ..."

"Actually, I'm impressed," he cuts me, leaving me surprised but still unsure about his mood as his expression barely gives away his thoughts. He puts the glass on the side table and gets up to approach me.

"I never had anyone trying to protect me like that," he confesses quietly, putting his hands in his pocket, giving me an affectionate smile.

Relieved that he understands my motives I mirror his smile. "Lex, we have a serious problem: your father," I go on, unhappy to spoil the good mood. I am still not sure how exactly the relationship between Lex and his father is actually working and if Lex will believe me but I have to take the shot for his own good.

Lex doesn't cut me but waits which encourages me to continue. "He isn't going to stop until he gets the black box away from you."

Lex nods as if he hasn't expected any different. "'Cause he is afraid of what I'll do," he states, taking a few steps around me and turning his back to me. He doesn't want me to see his face. I know by now how it feels to be tested by him.

"What about you?" he asks, his voice neutral. "Is there a part of you that wonders the same thing?"

I consider my words carefully, knowingly he will analyse my words for any hidden meaning. As much as I hate these little games, I know him well enough to realise he has no intention to hurt me. Despite our progress in the relationship, he is still afraid I might betray him. It makes me yet again aware of how often people had rejected and hurt him.

"No," I reply firmly, smiling, " I believe in you."

The words come easily to me. People and the media might have drawn an image out of his dark side but none of them knows him as much as I do. I wonder if they will ever see the generous, caring soul underneath the hard shell he built up to protect himself.

"But Lex, there is something I haven't been completely honest with you about," I add, choosing to tell him the truth. Even if he will be mad at me, he deserves it.

Lex turns around and waits, his eyes slightly narrowed but he hides his emotions well.

"I knew that box was a weapon," I tell him seriously.

He processes the information for a second but shows no sign of anger. Instead, his expression gets gentle as he takes another step towards me.

"If the box is that dangerous," he says, locking eyes with me, "you want me to shut the project down, don't you?"

He would. He would for me.

"No," I tell him, "it might be the only thing that will save us from them the next time."

I clearly surprised him with my answer. The smile he gives me is a mixture of affection and pride. He grabs me by the shoulder. "Don't worry, Lana," he ensures me, "we will be very careful with this alien technology."

I wrap my arms around his waist, my head buried in the hollow between shoulder and neck. He puts his arms around me, hugging me tightly. I close my eyes, inhale his scent and enjoy the embrace. My hands begin to wander across his back, pulling him even closer. I feel his hand on my head, stroking my hair and I sigh by the warm and fuzzy feeling.

He kisses me on the forehead. "I half expect you to start purring," he murmurs and I chuckle.

"Be careful what you wish for," I reply, pulling my head away to look at him. "Especially in this town."

He grins, then cups my cheek and bends his head down to kiss me. His lips are warm and soft and the kiss ends way too fast for my taste. But a question lingers in my head anyway.

"How do you know about my meeting with Dr Groll?" I want to know while looking up at him.

Lex grins, stroking my arms. "Well, he approached me, obviously feeling the need to ensure me of his loyalty. He also told me to send you his regards, making sure to let you know that there is no need to threat him because he has no intention to work with my father. I had quite the impression he is more afraid of you now than he is of me."

"Because I am such a frightening person," I reply and smirk up at him.

"Well, I always knew there is more to you than what meets the eye."

It's supposed to be a compliment and I keep my smile but nevertheless, a shiver of discomfort runs down my spine.

 _So_ _Lex_ _finally found his equal._

Lionel Luther telling me this has made me feel proud and self-confident. Suddenly, I'm not sure if being equal to Lex is really such a good thing.

"You're okay?"

It's almost impossible to hide something from him and I am definitely a bad actress.

"Yeah," I ensure him. "It was a long day. I really could use a hot bubble bath. You wanna join me?"

The world is a big and scary place. Did I really intend to stay this nice girl next door forever, I ask myself later, sitting comfortably in steaming water while Lex rubs my neck. His hands work across my shoulders with expertise, reminding me that I am supposed to relax.

The relationship with Lex has changed me already. I knew what I was getting myself into and I did it with open eyes. Am I naive to believe I can get a hold of Lex's light side with no casualties on the way? I told Lionel the opposite but did I lie to myself? Am I about to turn away from my good self in order to keep Lex from straying off the road?

With Clark, I never had to change. For some time, it has been as easy as breathing.

I lean back into Lex and banish the thought of Clark out of my head. He has never been really honest with me, and right now with my honest boyfriend in the bathtub, it is definitely the wrong moment to think about my secretive ex-boyfriend.

Lex puts his arms around me and I stretch my neck to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Time to grow up, I tell myself. No relationship is perfect, and if I have to change in order to survive in a world nowadays constantly attacked by extraterrestrial forces, I rather do it with Lex by my side. Next to him, it doesn't look as scary.

"What's going on in this pretty head of yours?" he wants to know, attentive as always.

"Just, how comfortable and safe I feel with you," I reply sincerely, resting my head on his shoulder.

His grip around me tightens and I finally relax.


	3. Fallout

**Episode 06.06, final scene. Lana's POV. Please review!**

* * *

"I thought you maybe have another sweet tooth attack," Lex says while entering the living room.

I stick to my metal cup of tea, not even turning my head. "Don't worry, Lex. I'm not going anywhere."

"You're sure?"

I decide to look up to him. I don't intend to show him any weakness that he might interpret as fear. "Not tonight," I reply, going back to my tea.

Out of the tail of my eyes, I see him opening his arms, signalling his wish to talk. "I think we have to reassess some things."

"Because of the box?"

"Because you lied to me, Lana." He waits for me to react before going on. "After all your talk about honesty."

I don't even blink. "Then I guess, we're even." The hurt on his face makes me look away. "I'm just glad that the box was destroyed."

"How can you say that?" he wants to know while approaching me. He sits down next to me. "You see what can happen," he continues. "The threats that are out there … The box was our only hope to defend ourselves."

I believe he really does believe that.

"The human race has survived this long," I tell him. "It doesn't need a Lex Luthor to save it."

Lex looks away, obviously feeling caught. I feel a rush of affection for him but I'm not ready to let him off the hook yet.

"You know, our conversation was interrupted," I remind him.

"Don't you mean, your ultimatum?" he corrects me, his forehead frowning. His expression gets softer when he realises I won't answer. "Do you honestly think I wouldn't have chosen you?"

His voice is tender and sincere. My throat feels suddenly tight and I feel tears burning behind my eyes. I struggle with myself, resisting to lean against him for in this moment, against better judgment, I wish nothing more but to be held by him. How did we end up here?

"I guess, we'll never know," I am able to answer, without giving away any of my uprising emotions.

I turn away quickly, glad for my hair hiding my face. I feel his gaze on me, clinging to the metal in my hand. The burn behind my eyes gets worse and I try to breathe it away.

"You lied to me first," I whisper finally.

I feel him slightly shift and can't help but to flinch when he touches my hand. The cup slides out of my hand, falling soundly onto the wooden floor, the last sip of tea spraying.

The weight of it all comes crashing down on me. I can't help myself and start crying. With a last poor attempt to hide it from Lex, I turn my face away, my hand pressed on my mouth to stop me from making a noise. When he carefully touches my shoulder I get down to my knees, hastily cleaning up the floor with a tissue from the tray with one hand still hiding half my face.

"Lana, stop!"

He kneels immediately next to me and takes my hand to make me stop wiping the floor.

"I'm so sorry," I blubber out, wiping the tears off my face with the back of my hand. Which turns out to be futile as they keep coming.

Lex grabs both my arms, forcing me to sit still. "It's just tea," he tells me. "Would you please tell me what's wrong? Lana, please talk to me," he begs and makes me finally look at him.

I can tell he is sincerely concerned. The love and the serious worry in his eyes calm me down and I'm able to take a few deep breaths.

He murmurs my name and reaches out to touch my face. Yet again I can't help to flinch and he retreats so fast as if he had burned himself. His face is a mask of horror as if I had slapped him.

"You're afraid of me," he finds, a deep hurt in his voice.

As he turns to get up, I quickly reach out to touch his arm to make him stay. "No," I tell him and manage to smile. "I'm not afraid of you."

According to the doubts in his face, both my smile and my words must do a poor job to convince him. I take his hands into mine, locking eyes with him. "I am not afraid of you," I repeat.

"Then, what is it?" he wants to know. "You can't tell me you have a breakdown because of some spilt tea or the little fight we just had – if we even can call it that!"

I shake my head. "No, it's not that. Actually," I notice, "I don't even know where this emotional outburst just came from."

Suddenly, I feel weirdly normal again. The rush, the fear, the urge to cry, - it's all gone.

"But something's bothering you:"

I take a deep breath. "I am not scared of you, it's more like – sometimes!" I ensure him, "I feel overwhelmed in this relationship. On some days, I feel like it's too much for me to handle. In these moments, I ask myself, what I got myself into."

"That doesn't sound very convincing to me, Lana," he replies softly, concern and doubts written all over his face.

I search for his gaze and lock eyes with him. "You have a darkness in you, Lex," I tell him. "By all the lies, the intrigues, Lionel Luther as a father – you grew up in one most toxic environment for a child, and I don't blame you for what it did to you. I just started living in it, and after only a few weeks I already turn into someone who blackmails another person and goes behind other people's backs. I thought I could handle it but this is indeed scary for me."

Lex retreats from me and gets up in one smooth movement. He takes a step away, his shoulder towards me but hiding most of his face. His hands are buried in his pockets.

"Lana, I'd never want you to be scared in this relationship," he tells me quietly. "You have no idea how much you mean to me. I'd never hurt you. And I'd never asked for you to change for me."

"Unfortunately," I reply while getting on my feet, "this is something we have no control over. The only thing we can do is to decide if we want to live like this or not."

The last part makes him turn around, scanning my face for any hints of what my decision may look like. I cross the distance between us and lock eyes with him.

"As for my part," I tell him and put my hand on his chest, "I still want this relationship with you. With the generous, honest and overly protective Lex, as well as with all the dark sides and secrets you have been struggling with all your life. But this can only work if we keep the lying and deceiving outside." I take my hand away. "And that also means we have to set our priorities straight."

"Well, that's the part I find somehow difficult," he tells me. "I can never tell if you are in or out. It's not easy to keep up with your change of mind."

"It's not easy to make up my mind when I don't have all the facts," I make clear.

He turns away from me, his expression unreadable. "I can't give you all the facts if you sneak out at night."

"I won't anymore," I promise, approach him and wrap my arms around him from behind. "Lex, I'm on your side," I whisper into the hollow between his neck and shoulders while clinging to his back in need to be close. "Don't leave me here alone."

My hands travel to his chest, hugging him tightly. He covers my arms with his.

"I don't intend to," he says quietly, and slightly turns his head to look at me. "I'm sorry if I made you feel you are."

His smile is warm and affectionate. I mirror it and rest my chin on his shoulder. We spend a few seconds just looking at each other before he turns around in one smooth movement, pulling me into another embrace with one hand while cupping my cheek with the other. I wrap my arms around his neck as his lips capture mine.


End file.
